


Quit

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Satoshi was bored in his life.





	Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short story that was inspired by Arashi's hiatus.I hope it will be ok.

Satoshi was coming back home. The street was dark at this hour and he could only hear his footsteps on the floor. As he almost reached his home he sighed, he was drained. Lately, it seemed like his life had become nothing but a boring routine. His work he always dreamed of as a teenager didn't interest him anymore like before. To be honest with himself, he wanted to quit, be free for a while but he couldn't. He obviously couldn't. His family was counting on him and mostly his sons, the eldest were only 6 years old and Fuma and Yuri were still little babies. 

He stopped finally in front of their house. Through one of the window at the front he could see his husband cradling little Yuri in his arms to make him fall asleep and as soon as he closed his eyes, Sho kissed his little head and went away from the window, maybe to lie the boy in his crib.

New sigh and Satoshi pushed the front door open.

\- Tadaima. He said while mecanically removing his shoes then his coat. 

Sho was coming down from upstairs right at this moment smiled and came to kiss him.

\- Okaeri. Do you want some dinner ?   
\- No thank you. 

The oldest walked past him to the kitchen to take a beer in the fridge and sit down on the couch. Sho came to him, frowning.

\- You're okay ? The water is still warm for a bath if you want.   
\- I'll take a quick shower. It would be enough.   
\- Something's wrong ?  
\- No.   
\- You smell like tobacco, it's been a few days.   
\- I borrow cigarettes sometimes to my co-workers.   
\- You smoke ? Are you crazy ? You promised me you would never touch a cigarette !  
\- I need it to evacuate stress !  
\- What stress ? You know you can talk to me Satoshi ! I don't want you to ruin your health and lie to the kids ! Why didn't you come to me first !?   
\- Because I can't discuss this matter with you !

Sho stayed silent, mouth opened, for a little while. And Satoshi put his beer on the coffee table, taking his head into his hands. Trying to calm down a bit. His husband finally put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. 

\- You can tell me everything, honey, i'm there for you. I love you and i see you're not well so tell me. A couple must face all the problems together, remember ?   
\- I want to quit. He finally said.   
\- Your job ?  
\- Yes.   
\- But it was your dream and i thought you loved it ?  
\- I loved it. But it's been a time that I'm not really happy in my life. Well, i love you and our sons more than anything and you DO make me happy of course but... I'm with the boys less and less often and even our intimity is compromised by my work lately. I fear i part from you all because of a job that takes me time and bore me anyway. 

Sho hugged him tightly. 

\- Then quit. He said.  
\- What ? But...  
\- Just hold on for another month until I get back to work and then just take a break from your job. We will be fine, we have savings and my paycheck is enough for us to live.  
\- Sho-chan...  
\- You've worked for years to give us a good life, it's my turn now to be the hard worker. And please, don't smoke anymore. Our love is the only drug you need to evacuate stress. 

Satoshi almost started to cry and hugged his lover back.

\- I promise.   
\- Papa ? 

The couple turned to the living room's door and saw their three eldest sons looking worried at them. Satoshi smiled.

\- Hey boys. Why aren't you in bed anymore ?

The boys came closer and climbed on their fathers laps to cuddle with them. 

\- We couldn't sleep. Said Masaki  
\- And you're crying. Added Kazunari.   
\- Daijoubu ? Asked Jun.  
\- Daijoubu, daijoubu.   
\- Your papa was a bit tired, that's all. He will soon take loooong vacation and be with us more. Explained Sho.  
\- Yaaay ! Exclaimed the kids with great joy. 

The teacher came closer to his husband and kissed his temple then stuck his forehead against it and whispered in his ear. 

\- I'll always be there for you, honey. Never ever forget that. 

Satoshi turned to kiss him. 

\- Arigatou. He said with a wide smile, eyes still a little teary. Yosh ! Let's go put you back to your bed you three ! Then Papa will show your Daddy how much he loves him. 

Sho raise at the same time as him, holding Masaki in his arms while the two others were hugging tightly their Papa.

He could do anything, anything if it can keep his wonderful family happy.


End file.
